


Your hair is really soft after you wash it

by Another_Starlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks in Love, M/M, Tickling, ticklish yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: Otabeks like Yuris hair and cuddles. Yuri likes cuddles and Otabek (did I tell you that I shuck at summaries?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Yuri on Ice! fanfic. The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.  
> Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling
> 
> Could you do the "your hair is really soft after you wash it" one with Otabek x Yurio? ^^

Otabek looked up when he heard the hairdryer being turned off only to see his boyfriend walking out of the bath. The little blond just had dried his hair after showering and came walking into the living room, heading directly into his direction. He was wearing black sweatpants that looked oddly familiar until Otabek realized that it were his own pants. But that at least explained why they were a bit to large and seemed to not fit around Yuris delicate hips, slipping off a bit. Yuri also wore a dark hoodie with a panther on it and gray socks and to Otabek he looked allover adorable.

“Move,” commanded the small Russian as he came to a hold in front of his boyfriend but oddly didn't look him in the eye but Otabek could see the faint blush on his pale cheeks and he exactly knew what Yuri wanted.

The Kazakh smiled a bit before scooting over to the end of the couch and opened his arms invitingly.

The blush on Yuris cheeks grew stronger but he climbed onto the couch with no hesitation and crawled over to his boyfriend who wrapped his arms around him as the smaller teen sat down between his legs.

Yuri let himself sink back against the broad and warm chest behind him before fishing his mobile out of his pocket and started checking his twitter account.

Otabek laid his chin down onto his lovers shoulder, the scent of Yuris shampoo tickling his nose which lead him to bury his nose into the soft hair.

“Your hair is really soft after you wash it.” murmured the teen and raised a hand to comb with his fingers trough the golden strands.

Yuri closed his eyes, relaxing greatly when Otabek started playing with his hair and was just about to fall asleep in his lovers arms when a small giggle could be heard.

Otabeks eyes widened at the cute sounding laugh and a little smirk grew on his lips. He had accidentally brushed over the sensitive skin of Yuris neck while combing his hair with his hands. The raven decided to be a bit playful and leaned forward and blew softly against Yuris ear.

The small Russian jumped, his mobile falling out of his hands and down onto the carpet as another giggle flew from his lips and Yuri put a hand over his ear as protection before turning around to glare at his boyfriend.

“What are you doing?” asked the small blond with a great blush on his face which made him look even more adorable.

“I blew at your ear.” said Otabek with a calm expression.

“Yeah but why?” asked the small Russian while rolling his eyes at his lovers answer.

“Because your giggling is cute.”

“I did not giggle!” protested Yuri with a glare which made him look like an angry kitten.

“Soo...this”- Otabek fluttered his fingertips at the nape of Yuris neck who scrunched his shoulders up as wave of giggles bubbled from his pink lips- “wasn't a giggle?” asked the raven head with a smug expression.

“Okay it was a giggle, god-damn it. You're happy now?” asked Yuri with sarcasm dripping from every word but Otabek only smiled at his lover.

“I'm happy when you're happy.” whispered Otabek and kissed a furiously blushing Yuri on the check before hugging his boyfriend closer to him and leaning back into the couch a happy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
